


Reckless and brave and wild too

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camping, Cunnilingus, F/M, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Meg is 16, Multiple Orgasms, Wing Kink, kinda sorta bestiality idk, side pair RubyxLilith, wild angel Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hands on her hips, Meg watched him step closer. Wing extended first, like usual, but his hand was fast to follow, darting up to the comb nestled in her hair. He smiled at her, crooning something roughly from the back of his throat. Almost toe to toe, Meg had to crane her neck up to see him, and when he tipped his neck down she didn’t push away this time. Meg laughed, though, when he snuffled at her like a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless and brave and wild too

Meg pushed overgrown foliage out of her way as she followed behind the others, the hot summer air muggy in the dense forest. The shade was starting to thin out and Meg could just faintly hear running water ahead of them.  
  
“Are you sure we’re not lost?” She groused.  
  
Lilith huffed up ahead, “I know where we’re going, it’s not far.”  
  
“This better be worth it,” Ruby mumbled.  
  
“It’s the perfect spot, and totally private, we can go skinny dipping. It’s so hot today, just think about the nice cool water. We’ll be there in no time.”  
  
Stumbling over a root, Meg swatted at a mosquito and lifted up the hem of her tank top to fan a little breeze over her belly. Sweat dripped down the dip of her spine and the small back pack of supplies was almost too heavy in the oppressive heat.  
  
She was still having a great vacation. It was just her, Lilith, and Ruby all on their own, no adult supervision. Meg still couldn’t believe she’d wheedled her father into letting her take a whole week long camping trip with her friends when she turned sixteen. Well, during the summer when they were off school. Lilith had even snuck beer into the campground. She’d been coming out here every summer with her family since she was a little girl, and according to her knew all the best spots. Lilith was kind of full of shit a lot of the time. But she was pretty cool, and she was Meg’s best friend’s girlfriend, so.  
  
Ruby groaned and Meg could hear her dragging her feet, “It’s so hot I’m gonna die, we should have just stayed in camp and napped all day.”  
  
Pushing through more overgrowth, catching sight of them again ahead of her, Meg watched Lilith swatting Ruby on the ass, “Stop being so dramatic, you’ll like it once we get there.”  
  
Meg nearly ran into them when the forest abruptly stopped at a steep embankment that tumbled down to a wide river. Whooping in delight, Lilith scurried down the embankment and dropped her pack on the dried clay bank. Ruby picked her way down carefully and Meg followed. The river widened here at a bend and the shallows moved lazily. Just up the river there was a scattering of boulders across the water, the sun near blinding shining off the rippling surface of the languid rapids.  
  
Lilith gasped and froze in her tracks, shirt half lifted up. There was a loud splashing of water and Meg shielded her eyes from the sun to figure out what the massive dark shape shaking water off itself on top of one of the rocks was.  
  
Ruby gaped, “Holy shit.”  
  
Crouching with a wriggling fish caught in it’s mouth and massive black wings spreading out shaking water everywhere, was an angel. It stilled when it saw the trio of girls on the bank, wings puffing up, taking the fish out of it’s mouth to clutch in it’s hands as it regarded them.  
  
“What the fuck?” Meg asked no one in particular.  
  
The angel stood up, tall and muscular, water sluicing off it’s naked body and… wow.  
  
Lilith started back up from the water’s edge, “Oh my god, I’ve never seen one in the wild before.”  
  
“What the hell is it doing around here,” Meg hissed, “these aren’t angel lands are they?”  
  
Lilith shrugged and stooped carefully to pick her pack up again, never taking her eyes off the angel, “No of course not. At least, the camp grounds aren’t. I mean, the camp butts up to some like national preservation land which borders some angel territory but that’s like hundreds of miles away. He shouldn’t be here.”  
  
Ruby snorted, “Yeah, well, he fucking is. How dangerous are these things?”  
  
Lilith was still slowly moving backward, “I don’t think they’re supposed to get aggressive until you threaten their young or like invade their territory or something.”  
  
The angel was just watching them, wings held out wide and Meg wasn’t sure if that was supposed to be a threat or if he was just drying himself off, but he didn’t seem that threatening.  
  
Lilith started picking her way up the embankment with her face half turned to the angel, “Just, back up slowly, don’t make any sudden movements, it’s fine. It’ll be fine.”  
  
Scrabbling up the slope, Meg followed her friends back into the forest, looking over her shoulder one more time at the angel. He had sat down on the rock, legs crossed, and was munching on his fish. He tipped his head at her, wings drooping as he spread them out across the rock.  
  
He was kind of cute.  
  
-  
  
It sort of amazed Meg just how loud being out in the middle of nowhere could be. The fire popped and crackled noisily, all around their campsite insects chirruped ceaselessly while nocturnal animals rustled through the brush. The camp grounds weren’t too busy in the middle of the week, but there were some other people several sites away and she could vaguely hear their rustling around.  
  
“Shit!” Ruby cursed, flailing her flaming marshmallow.  
  
“Jesus Rubes watch it, you’re gonna catch someone on fire,” Meg leaned away from her and started scooting her chair further around the fire pit.  
  
Her own marshmallow was nice and charred black - it adds flavor.  
  
Lilith laughed at Ruby, pulling more puffy large marshmallows out of the bag to pass over. “I still can’t believe we actually saw an angel today, no one is going to believe me.”  
  
Meg asked, “Do we need to report that to a park ranger or something?”  
  
“Nah,” Lilith shrugged.  
  
“He was kind of hot,” Ruby commented.  
  
Lilith smacked her arm.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Meg went back to messily eating her gooey marshmallow.  
  
-  
  
Meg sighed and rolled over on her sleeping mat, groaning as she mashed her face in to the pillow. She was never coming camping with Ruby and Lilith again. She could hear everything through the thin material of their tents. Ruby and Lilith were across the clearing from Meg’s tent, but they were loud. Jesus, everyone in the whole camp grounds could probably hear them.  
  
Meg was tired, but she also didn’t want to listen to the two of them going at it for potentially hours. Ruby had a filthy mouth.  
  
Unzipping her small tent, Meg slipped her feet into her flip flops and padded quietly to the common trail in her pajamas. She could use a potty break. Fresh air. Or maybe she was curious just how far their moaning carried.  
  
Armed with a flash light, Meg wound her way through the rough camp trail to the outhouse. At least the place had heated water and shower facilities. It was really pretty nice. The forest cover opened up to a field and a gravel path led to the wood log look alike bathroom facilities. One side was guys and one side was girls. Meg relieved herself and took her time splashing a little warm water on her face. Her arm pit hair was growing out, she had a grouping of zits on her cheek, her hair was frizzy as fuck. God bless camping. It was a great excuse to let yourself go.  
  
Kicking pebbles around on the path outside, Meg dawdled. The stars really were gorgeous out here. It was a two hour drive to the camp grounds from the city, which Lilith had driven since she’d had her car already for a year. The sky was cloudless and brightly lit with a nearly full moon, stars glittering in bright swaths across the inky blue.  
  
Head craned up to look for familiar shapes in the stars, Meg startled when a massive shape swooped across the sky.  
  
“Holy shit.”  
  
She jumped and turned to run but her flip flop twisted under her and she ended up sprawled on her ass when the loud whumph of wings beat through the air and the angel from earlier dropped onto the field in a crouch.  
  
“What the fuck.”  
  
She thought it was the angel from earlier, it was kind of dark. Meg figured she really should be running away now, but her legs weren’t working too well.  
  
The angel walked up to her as Meg pushed herself up off the ground. When he got a little closer, she recognized him as the same angel. Blue eyes, broad jaw, huge fucking black wings. Meg stood in the middle of the field tense.  
  
The angel held out his arm, in his hand clutched a fish.  
  
“What the fuck?”  
  
The angel tipped it’s head to the side and made a rasping guttural noise then clicked his tongue at her.  
  
“Yeah, I don’t speak angel.”  
  
He stepped towards her, holding up the fish a little higher. Meg reached out and pinched the tail in her fingers, wondering why the fuck a wild angel was giving her a fish.  
  
“Uh. Thanks for this.”  
  
The angel smiled, scooting closer, and christ was he tall. He loomed a full head higher than Meg and up close she could see every detailed ridge of his muscles and … wow…. yeah.  
  
One of the angel’s wings stretched out and curled towards her. Meg watched it, a part of her still telling her she really shouldn’t be there right now, and another part telling her holy shit look at that thing. Slowly, Meg reached out and touched his wing, soft feathers ruffling under her fingertips as she brushed over them. His wing span was insane, it looked like each wing might roughly be the length of his whole body.  
  
The angel made more clicking noises, a little softer, interspersed with grunting.  
  
“Nope, still not catching your drift angel.”  
  
Holding the fish out at one side pinched between her fingers, Meg smoothed her hand over the ridge at the top of his wings. The angel huffed and pulled his wing back. He moved his hands around and gestured at her. Meg wondered if angels were intelligent enough to communicate with humans. They were supposed to have some kind of crazy complex way of talking to each other, and they even made rudimentary tools. It’s not like there were a lot of them in captivity and were generally really private in the wild, so honestly, most of what people thought they knew about angels was probably bullshit.  
  
The angel stepped back, tanned skin dark in the moonlight and feathers shimmering with an iridescent sort of sheen when he stretched them out. In a blink, he pushed off the ground and shot up into the sky, snapping his powerful wings, the wind beating down on Meg until he cleared the tree tops and took off.  
  
Seriously. What the fuck.  
  
-  
  
It was probably stupid not to tell her friends that she saw the angel again. Or that he’d come into the camp grounds. But, there was a part of Meg that was almost childishly gleeful at having her own little secret. Ever since kindergarten, Ruby had been her best friend. They were neighbors, in the same grade, and both had too much fun tormenting boys on the playground. They were inseparable. But then high school started and Ruby began dating Lilith and sure they included Meg in almost everything, but it wasn’t the same.  
  
So maybe it was stupid, but it was Meg’s secret and it was thrilling.  
  
The next day was at least more tolerable heat wise. They went to the river – at the access point that was actually part of the camp grounds – and rented a canoe. They went hiking, played card games at the camp site, and did absolutely nothing. It was great. After another small fire that night they went to bed late and Meg pulled the small blanket she brought around her shoulders to keep out the chill.  
  
Ruby and Lilith did not waste time getting noisy again.  
  
Meg didn’t even bother trying to fall asleep. Rolling her eyes, she quietly made her way out of her tent and to the field in front of the outhouses on flip flop feet with her blanket still draped over her shoulders.  
  
It was ridiculous. Last night was probably just a fluke. He wouldn’t just so happen to be there again tonight at the same time that Meg was there. It wasn’t like he’d be waiting for her in the trees or anything. Only, after meandering through the field for a few minutes she heard the beating of powerful wings in the air and looked up to see him dropping down in front of her.  
  
Well that was weird.  
  
“Seriously, were you actually waiting in the trees for me?”  
  
He clicked his tongue at her and walked closer through the tall wild grass. One wing reached out for her and Meg didn’t hesitate to reach out and touch his beautiful feathers. There was something kind of awe inspiring about getting to do that. As she reciprocated his gesture, he stood closer and held up his hand again.  
  
There was a small white thing in his hand that almost looked like an animal’s rib cage. Maybe it was. Parts were held together with other bits of things Meg couldn’t recognize. It was…. she had no idea what the fuck it was.  
  
He huffed and grunted at her a few times.  
  
“Well what do you want me to do with it?”  
  
The angel stepped closer and picked the thing up in his other hand before reaching out. Meg stood still while he brushed her messy hair off her face and then used the thing to comb through it, twisting, and pinning it to her head away from her face. Holy shit it was a comb.  
  
“Did you just put a dead animal in my hair?”  
  
He smiled at her, looking very smug. His second wing eased forward, almost curling around her and there was a wonderful smell this close to his body, close enough to feel the warmth coming off him. Meg leaned forward, curiously sniffing to chase that smell of pine and fresh cut wood. He made a gurgling sound that was honestly kind of gross, but slid his hand around her shoulder and lowered his head.  
  
Ok this was rapidly going from weird to really fucking weird.  
  
Meg stepped back abruptly, bumping the wings that folded up behind her. Pushing her arms out in front of her against his chest, she put distance between them. God he had a rock hard chest. And those cute little nipples…  
  
He whined and clicked his tongue, tutting as he stepped back and folded his wings neatly.  
  
“Uh. Thanks for the comb, I guess.”  
  
Squinting, he tilted his head and blinked at her. Then he pushed off in a flurry of wings and rose into the sky.  
  
Meg had no idea what was going on.  
  
-  
  
In the early morning light coming through the mesh window of her tent, Meg studied the small comb that the angel had tucked into her hair. It did look like it was actually made out of bones with some kind of grass or something woven along the top and shiny bits of stone tied into it. She wasn’t too sure what to do with it. Honestly, it made her feel a little giddy, which then made her feel kind of gross. So she tucked it carefully away folded up in some of her dirty clothes before grabbing her shower bag and a change of clothes for the day.  
  
As much fun as she was having on her vacation, Meg was distracted all day thinking about going back to the field that night. She shouldn’t. She knew that rationally. But she was stupidly, excitedly letting her imagination run rampant.  
  
She tucked herself in and settled on her mat for bed that night. No sounds came from Lilith and Ruby’s tent. Meg tossed and turned a few times. It was a pretty balmy night. She squirmed and kicked the blanket off.  
  
There was no way she was getting to sleep. Meg was way too fucking horny.  
  
Rolling on to her back, she slid a hand down under her pajama pants and scratched lightly at the soft curling hair above her slit. Stroking her other hand over her chest, she cupped a breast and squeezed as she trailed her other fingers lower to pet down the length of her pussy. Meg was already wet, aching and hot, and she was never very patient with foreplay before diving in.  
  
Pushing two fingers inside, she pulled her knees up to brace her feet on the mat and roll her hips a little. Moaning lowly, Meg pinched at a nipple and fingered herself roughly before drawing out to rub around her clit. Sometimes it could take almost an hour to get off, sometimes only a few minutes. She was wound up tonight, thoughts immediately going to the angel.  
  
That was kind of bestiality, wasn’t it? Yeah, Meg was probably pretty sick. But he had the human body of a man even if there were wings on him and he was a wild animal. And he was hot for a guy. Not like she had any practical experience, but she had the internet. So what if Meg was still a virgin, teenage boys were all gross. And she may have experimented with the other side – with Lilith and Ruby – but that didn’t really do anything for her and never got farther than heavy petting.  
  
No, when she closed her eyes she thought about hard muscles and a broad chest, that deep rumble of a voice even if it didn’t know any words she did, and she wondered what his cock would look like hard.  
  
Arching off the mat, Meg whined as she circled her fingers faster over her clit and pressed hard with two, her second hand dipping down to fuck herself on her fingers until she could feel the teasing heat of a climax blossom into rippling pleasure.  
  
Dropping back down bonelessly, Meg stretched her legs out and wiped her hand on her pajama pants. That was good. She could call it a night. Roll over and sleep. Lilith and Ruby were quiet, just the hum of insects droning outside her tent.  
  
Instead, Meg sat up and rifled through her clothes, taking out the bone comb and pinning up her hair before slipping out of her tent and towards the field.  
  
-  
  
Meg didn't even doubt that the angel would be in the clearing tonight. She briefly worried that there’d be other campers out late and they'd see him, that if he’s spotted he’d be in danger, but after Monday the camp grounds were almost empty. The night was hot, sticky on the back of her neck, feet dirty from kicking up dust in her flip flops as she shuffled through the grass.  
  
The sound of his wings was familiar now, and the rapid sharp clicking noises he made in some kind of greeting.  
  
“Just couldn’t keep away from me, could you?”  
  
Hands on her hips, Meg watched him step closer. Wing extended first, like usual, but his hand was fast to follow, darting up to the comb nestled in her hair. He smiled at her, crooning something roughly from the back of his throat. Almost toe to toe, Meg had to crane her neck up to see him, and when he tipped his neck down she didn’t push away this time. Meg laughed, though, when he snuffled at her like a dog.  
  
“I can’t imagine after almost a week camping I can smell that good.”  
  
Feathers brushed against her arm and his wing held close to her at her back while a hand settled on her hip, and everything was so warm this close to him that Meg felt almost dizzy when he made her shudder with dragging his lips down her neck. Bringing a hand up to grip onto his ridiculously hard bicep, the angel stilled and swiveled his head to the side sniffing loud and nudging against her hand.  
  
Meg felt something tap against her belly. When she looked down it didn’t really startle her to see his cock hard and bouncing - although it was weird to see one so close for the first time. On a fucking angel. Not like she could really get all the details in the dark, though - unfortunately.  
  
Gasping, Meg startled back to reality when she felt him nip at her fingers, long tongue tracing from her wrist to the tips. Meg flushed when she remembered that she didn’t wash her hands after she had masturbated. He looked at her, eyes wide and lips shining wetly, before his hands shifted to her waist and he dipped down to push his shoulder into her belly, easily and swiftly hefting her up onto a shoulder.  
  
Squawking and flailing against him as he heaved her up, Meg didn't have long to protest before he was shooting into the sky with his arms curled tight around her. She wasn’t too keen on him dropping her as she watched the ground get farther away. When he shifted to draw her closer to his chest and tilt forward, Meg wrapped her arms tight around his neck and shimmied enough to get her legs circled around his waist.  
  
It was absolutely terrifying and kind of amazing. Meg felt reckless, and brave, and wild too.  
  
Clenching her jaw to keep from screaming and literally sinking her nails into the angel, holding on for dear life, she tried to remember what breathing was. Over the blindsided panic of ‘oh shit an angel just slung me over his shoulder and now I’m who the fuck knows how many feet off the ground going who the fuck knows were’ – Meg twisted her head around just enough to take a peek at where they were going. Eyes stinging in the wind and hair whipping wild everywhere, the rushing sound of beating wings was loud in her ears, her stomach roiling as he rose and dipped in flight. Meg watched the ground blurrily moving beneath them.  
  
She couldn’t even see the few lights and campfires of the camp grounds in the distance, just dark forest canopy and the snaking twist of the river shimmering in the moon light. They followed the river for a while, solid arms circled around her and Meg caught him blinking down at her a few times with a shy smile before watching where they were going again. Barely, over the sound of his wings, Meg heard the waterfall before she saw it.  
  
The river poured over a rocky lip tumbling down cragged stone for a long, dizzying way and they swooped down beside the waterfall, Meg’s heart racing.  
  
There was a narrow ledge running across the rock wall behind the waterfall partway down, and Meg was damn certain they were going way too fast to be heading towards it but the angel flared out his wings and landed. The impact was jarring, but his arms circled around her, cradling her tight and Meg was kind of embarrassingly relieved that he was probably being careful with her. The waterfall roared loudly beside them, close enough to feel a spray of mist. Meg was going to peel herself off him, but he just clicked his tongue and walked into a fissure in the rock that narrowed, bringing his wings in tight to himself as he carried her down some kind of dark corridor.  
  
With a gentle cooing noise, he pried her arms from around his shoulders and set her down. Meg was still trying to process everything. She was in some kind of secret cave, eyes struggling to adjust to the dark, sitting on something soft and comfortable. Holy shit. She could hear him rustling around in the dark, a scrape of stone and a crackle of fire. On the opposite side of a wide stone cavern, a fire flicked to life, casting sharp shadows around the space with the uneven, craggy walls.  
  
Meg figured she was scared – probably - but she was fascinated too. Crawling to the edge of a mound of furs, she looked around where this angel must live in complete awe. She didn’t know much about them, no one did, they were territorial and reclusive – usually – but seriously. Holy shit. ‘Primitive tools’ didn’t cover it, there were some kind of woven baskets along one wall, utensils, these lines of coarse rope strung around with… drying fish or plants or something hanging off them. It was insane.  
  
Startling when she felt a soft light touch brush against her arm, Meg looked over to the angel reaching out with his dark black wings shining iridescent in the firelight. He sniffed, nose scrunching up as he leaned towards her, cheeks pinked and snuffling the air curiously.  
  
She could get up and walk away. Okay, she was kind trapped in some secret cave lair. But he hadn’t really been aggressive to her, maybe she could walk away and he’d fly her down. Or something. She could…. She could do anything else but pull her shirt off, but that’s what she did. Bare chest, messy hair even frizzier for all the wind then the spray from the waterfall, god it would be a bitch to untangle tomorrow.  
  
But he looked at her - the way he looked at her – eyes wide so fucking focused as he shuffled closer, yeah. This was definitely happening.  
  
Meg managed to look down, his cock already hard and pointing straight up. It twitched. Fucking, just jumped as she reached out and stroked her fingers against the feathers of his wing. Were dicks supposed to do that? It looked so weird. The head was a bright shade of red, ruddy skin of the shaft a little darker than his tan chest, and around the base was a thick band even darker than the head, almost purple. That … that didn’t quite look normal from what she saw in health text books and porn.  
  
But then, a warm rough hand was curling around her neck and he was practically crawling into her lap, wrapping his wings around her and pressing his cheek to hers, rubbing, kissing down her neck.  
  
“Holy shit…”  
  
He growled, actually fucking growled low in his throat and Meg could feel it rumble in his chest when she slid her hands down his wings and over his shoulders, down and down, curious. His breath on her skin made her shiver, shifting restlessly trying to figure out how this was supposed to happen, how they were supposed to fit together. Feathers stroked over her back, gentle and soft and it was so hot in this cocoon of his body but she still managed to shiver and prickle with goose bumps.  
  
Teeth nipped at the curve of her shoulder, lips dragging down and tongue lapping at the skin of her chest, lower. Just a little more. His broad hands felt like they could hold all of her, squeezing around her waist as she fell back on the furs, his wings ruffling out from underneath her as he followed trying to keep his mouth on her body. Right there. Wet tongue licking over the peaked bud of a nipple and shit, she could actually feel her pussy ache.  
  
Scratching her fingers through his messy hair, all tangled and knotted but soft, Meg arched up and tried to press against him. Harder. “Come on… “  
  
He was panting against her, mouth working over her chest nipping and sucking at the swell of her breast, teasing around the nipples, rubbing his cheek against her. Legs spread wide, still wearing pajama pants - and fucking why -she could feel him between her thighs, solid and heavy and hot, his belly tensing and rolling as he moved over her. Jesus, he was fucking built.  
  
Dragging her nails around the back of his head, Meg squeezed his shoulders and mapped his body tactilely with the tips of her fingers. Jolting when she felt the dense muscle and the ridge of his wings, feathers downy, that wasn’t supposed to be there but she liked it. Like how he gasped and bit down harder on her skin, how his fingers tightened on her waist and he looked up at her with those eyes barely fucking blue anymore.  
  
“Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?”  
  
He clicked at her, mouth moving in weird ways, sounding guttural. Meg pulled him against her, grasped his face and insistently tugged him up because seriously, if she was going to lose her virginity in a fucking cave she could at least get a kiss. It was kind of funny, he seemed surprised when she pressed her mouth to his, and she wondered how much of this he’d done. He looked a lot older than her. How long did angels live - several centuries - how old was old for them? Either way, she didn’t really care because his mouth was moving inelegantly against hers, tongue licking past her lips eagerly and it was sloppy but fuck it was just so desperate she loved it.  
  
When he pulled up, smirking, hands stroking down her hips, Meg fell back giggling breathlessly. “Aren’t you supposed to buy me dinner first or something?”  
  
She was laughing at her own stupid joke, but who cares.  
  
Oh.  
  
Oh, _the fish_.  
  
Giggles dissolved into hysterical laughter and was that what the fish was about, the comb, like little gifts of courtship or something. Was he wooing her? It was fucking hilarious.  
  
He sat up on his knees, hands paused on top of Meg’s thighs, and squinted at her. Yeah, she probably came across a little crazy. Okay, given the situation, she was definitely a little crazy.  
  
Fuck it.  
  
Shifting her hips up, Meg pushed the waist of her pajamas down, squirming to lift up her legs and pull them off. He just watched her, baffled. Meg had the sudden thought that maybe taking off your clothes was like peeling off a layer of skin or something, if you’d never had to deal with clothes. Or maybe the angel was seriously regretting his decision to bring her here.  
  
But then, Meg flung her pants aside and she was naked sprawled out on the furs. He looked at her, hands settling on her thighs again and pulling her legs wider, before diving down. Wings snapped out and rustled as he sunk down between her legs going for it with reckless enthusiasm. Holy shit. It was a sudden onslaught, his mouth and his tongue and his hands and his wings just fucking everywhere. Shoving his face between her legs he licked at her pussy and sucked at the tender flesh, fingers dragging over her thighs and up her hips, hand reaching up to squeeze a breast as he made the most obscene wet noises between her legs.  
  
Meg writhed underneath him, hips pushing up as she ground against his face just needing more, harder, hands scrabbling at the fur underneath her and a litany of curses stuttering out incoherent babbling. The heat coiling in her gut tensed up tight before snapping, fast and sudden, eyes rolling back as she came wetly on his face before dropping down limp.  
  
“You’ve done this before haven’t you? Not fair…”  
  
Breathless, stretching her legs out as he crawled up her body rubbing his wet face all over her and nipping at her gently, Meg wrapped her arms over his shoulders and scratched at the base of his wings. Groaning, he slotted up between her legs and rubbed the length of his cock between the slick folds of her pussy. She couldn’t get pregnant from this, right, it was like, interspecies. Oh god, she was sick.  
  
But then his hands were iron tight on her hips heaving her up and flipping her over. Meg pushed up on her hands and knees, hair falling messy around her face, thighs pulled apart by him and she knew what was coming the second before it happened but she had no idea it would be like this. There was an overwhelming pressure, sudden stretch of her body wet and easy, and he was so fucking hot and hard shoving in deep it made her whole body pulse with this sweet ache as Meg arched under him and pushed back.  
  
He stirred a breeze up around them, wings rustling, the air in the cave warm and humid, smelling earthy and wild. Meg tried to hold herself up on her hands, but he slammed into her roughly. Although his hands held her hips up, she fell forward onto her chest face to the floor, body juddering at the intensity of pleasure that roiled through her. Yielding to it, Meg went limp, held in his hands, feather tips brushing her arms, and she felt the rapidly escalating tension of another climax deep in her belly. Panting and gasping for breath, his hips colliding hard against her and fingers digging bruises, Meg quaked through another orgasm.  
  
Muscles aching already, skin dripping with sweat, the insides of her thighs so fucking wet and her pussy aching in the best way, Meg was spaced out and tingling wondering just how long this was supposed to last. He let go of her hips and she thought she could collapse now, but his arms circled her waist and pulled her up still riding his cock to straddle his lap backward as his dark wings encircled them again.  
  
Whimpering and squirming, Meg rocked on his lap, solid arms holding her to him with one hand braced against her chest and the other splayed over her belly. He slowed, at least, rubbed firmly in circles over her belly as he kissed the side of her neck. Meg lolled in his arms, head tipped back against his shoulder, holding on to his forearms. It felt like he was swelling even thicker inside her, walls stretching almost too much, she could feel his cock twitch when he was almost still.  
  
She screamed when he bit her neck sharply and snapped his hips up, keeping her wrapped up tight and fucking her with a brutal ferocity again. Already strung out, feeling scooped hollow and pleasantly thrumming with the heat of release, another wave built shuddering inside her. Hoarsely panting, fever hot, the drag of his cock stretching her wide and pushing so deep, Meg’s legs were cramping from straddling his lap but the stack of small discomforts from the throbbing pain of his teeth in her skin to the burn of her muscles only made it sharper when another climax crested and rippled through her tip to toe. And another, riding on the last, and another, smaller aftershocks tapering off but still pulsing, trembling, churning and she could swear his cock was growing even larger when he squeezed his arms and wings so tight around them Meg felt he might crush her before there was a flood of warmth deep inside her.  
  
Relaxing, wings drooping, he held her more gently and licked almost apologetically at the bite on her neck, his hands caressing over her sweat slick skin as his hips jerked and stilled, jerked again and she felt almost numb below her belly button. But there was wetness seeping down her thighs and when she tried to move off him she couldn’t quite, tugging pressure in the muscle of her pussy and he was still so hard inside her. Was it supposed to be like that – no, no she knew she should be able to get up but she really didn’t feel like moving. And he seemed perfectly content like this.  
  
Cooing quietly in her ear with a soft shushing, he rubbed his nose against the back of her neck and shifted in tiny, easy movements until they were laying down on their sides curled against each other with his broad chest to her small back, still stuck together. He kept one hand pressed to her belly, kneading like a goddam cat. It definitely felt better than it should, in Meg’s opinion, his cock still filling her inside and rubbing her sweet spot, hand only pushing at the soft flesh rubbing it over his cock and Meg shivered, exhausted.  
  
A wing draped over her, heavy and warm but almost soothing. Ok, it was very soothing, blanketing her in warmth and his wild scent.

Meg could be thinking about a lot of things. She probably should be. Like, how to get back to her camp site. That she was realistically never going to see the angel again even though this was actually kind of really nice. Wondering if sex was usually this good. Why the fuck his dick was still hard and he couldn’t take it out. But she was comfortable, almost felt like she was floating outside her body. She was sore as hell but everything was kind of tingly, light and loose.  
  
Maybe she could stay a little while, like for the night. Just take a nap.  
  
The angel was quietly humming something now, melodic low little susurrations as he pet over her cooling skin. Meg patted his hand.  
  
“So, I’m not really sure how I’m supposed to do the walk of shame when you live behind a fucking waterfall.”


End file.
